


Sentiments

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Love Letters, Multi, Sentiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many different forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own BBC Sherlock or any of the affiliated characters. I do own my original ideas, though.

I watch you, bent over your microscope and petri dishes. Marking a clipboard, oblivious to the world around you. I try to focus on my own work, try to stare into my own microscope instead of gazing at you.

It never works.

I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I love you for your slim build, your tousled hair, your racing mind, your hidden kindness. It kills me to see you abusing yourself, filling your beautiful brain with drugs and smoke. I know you love him and I know you'll never be mine, but that makes me love you even more. Can't you see?

I love you.


	2. Mary

I wish I was real. I wish I never killed, never lied, never tortured.

I wish I had told you.

But now we are standing in a church, hands joined, saying our vows. And no, I do not regret all the time we have spent together or the kisses we have shared or the love that is flying between us. I love you, John, and I always will.

But will you always love me?


	3. Sherlock

You left your jumper hanging over the back of your chair. I pick it up. Press it to my face. Feel the rough wool tickling my nostrils as I breathe in the scent of you. It is better than any drug.

I know it is ridiculous and I know that I should not get involved and I know that feelings do not matter. I know that sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. I know that you love Mary and there is nothing, nothing I can do to change that. 

But you have pulled me in, John Watson. Pulled me in with your smiles, your bravery, your acceptance. I know this is ridiculous, but I think I love you.

I think I love you, John.


	4. John

Mary. Mary, I love you. You have done so much for me, changed me in ways I would have never thought possible. You drew me in with a soft touch, gentle laugh, and quiet independence. I know it hasn't been long, but you gave me so much. You made me strong again, filled in some of the emptiness in my heart. I still miss him, still have nightmares.

But they're never so bad when you're near.

I love you, Mary. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?


	5. Moriarty

This game is so fun, so stimulating. I can practically see your brilliant mind working, cogs turning, solving everything I throw at you. 

If I were a vain man, I might say that you are trying to impress me. Maybe you are. But for now, all I can do is stare at you. Your curving body, dark hair, full lips. 

All I can do is stare and hope that, one day, you will be mine, Sherlock. 

Mine to play with.


	6. Mycroft

I am living in a world of goldfish. That much I know to be true. Nobody is capable of matching my intellect, thus I must do battle with myself. I have never found company nor comfort in any of the fish that populate this planet.

Not yet.

Some goldfish are special, and you are one of them. I have never said this before, Gregory, and I may never say it again.

I love you.


End file.
